The waste or litter left by domestic animals and pets is unsightly, and more importantly often presents a health hazard. A growing pet population has heightened the public need to properly dispose of such litter. To promote clean public streets and areas, many governmental municipalities, especially those in urban areas have enacted strict ordinances that require the pet owner to collect and properly dispose of the litter or face large fines. Various types of pet litter sanitation devices have been developed in an attempt to provide an efficient and convenient w ay to comply with such ordinances.
Prior art devices have presented certain problems that have limited their usefulness to pet owners. Devices that utilize movable paddles or scoops are often cumbersome to use and unsanitary, often causing embarrassment and discomfort to users. Other devices require the purchase of specific disposable receptacles which is inconvenient and sometimes costly. Some devices being too heavy, easily tire the arms of a user. Devices that include numerous structural elements, linkages, etc., complicate operation, increase fabrication and assembly costs, and are more prone to failure and breakage.